


The Boy Who Was Afraid Of The Dark

by eviewlw



Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, M/M, Sort Of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 15:04:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17562746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eviewlw/pseuds/eviewlw
Summary: Lucas and Eliott are forced to address their issues after their friends decide enough is enough.





	The Boy Who Was Afraid Of The Dark

“Come on guys, let us out of here!”

Lucas could hear his so called friends sniggering on the other side of the door.

“Nope. We are not letting you out of there until you deal with whatever your issues are and agree to be friends.”

He punched the door in frustration.

“This isn’t funny! Let us out of here now!”

Silence followed.

“Guys?! I’m serious! GUYS!”

A soft voice came from the dark abyss behind him.

“Hey, calm down.”

Lucas turned to face Eliott, at least where he thought Eliott was standing considering he couldn’t really see him. 

“Don’t tell me to calm down, this is bullshit! GUYS!!!”

Lucas could feel his heart pounding in his chest, the sweat starting to gather on his skin. He tried to slow down his breathing but the panic had started to set in. 

Suddenly the glow of Eliott’s phone filled the closet, illuminating Eliott’s annoyingly attractive face. As Lucas’ eyes met Eliott’s, Lucas could see the empathy in them. He hated it.

“Are you claustrophobic or something?”  


Lucas scoffed, “Or something.”

Eliott didn’t respond instead the light disappeared and Lucas panicked.

“Hey, turn that back on!”

The light reignited and with it a look of understanding pasted over Eliott’s features. Instead of calling Lucas on it, he slid down the wall of the closet and stretched his long legs out as much as he could.

“Look, I know this sucks and I don’t want to be here anymore than you do but it looks like we are going to be stuck here for awhile so why don’t you sit down and try to relax.”

Lucas stared Eliott down for what felt like minutes but in reality was ten seconds at most. As much as he wanted to fight Elliot on it, he was exhausted. He had been exhausted for a long time, he was tired of fighting. So Lucas relented and slid down the opposite wall, having no trouble stretching out his legs.

Neither one of them spoke, the tension thick. 

Finally Eliott broke the silence. “Can I ask you something?”  


Lucas sighed. “Do I have a choice?”

“Why do you hate me?” asked Eliott earnestly.

Lucas was taken back. “I don’t hate you.”

Elliot scoffed. “Could have fooled me.”

Lucas could see that there was real hurt there and that threw him. Yes, he hadn’t been the most welcoming when Eliott started hanging with their group but he didn’t hate the guy.

Lucas tried to play it off. “Why do you care?”

Eliott shrugged. “I just do.”

Lucas’ mouth went dry from the look Eliott was giving him. Those eyes were trying to tell him so much more than Lucas could fathom. But before Lucas could think to hard on it, Eliott went on. 

“Besides, it would be nice to hang with the guys without feeling like you’re going to burn a hole through my skull with your laser glare.”

Lucas snorted and Eliott chuckled. He had a nice laugh. Deep. Like it came from the very depth of his being. It was real. He was real. 

“Have you ever played Seven Minutes In Heaven?”

Lucas almost swallowed his tongue and nearly cracked his neck with how fast his head whipped up, stunned by Eliott’s question.

It took Lucas longer than he would have liked to find his voice. “Wh-what?”

“Seven Minutes in Heaven. It’s a game where-“

“I know what the game is but why are you bringing it up?” 

Eliott shrugged innocently. “Since we’re in here and neither one of us really wants to talk about whatever is going on between us, I thought we could work it out another way.”

Lucas was sceptical. “By making out?”  


Eliott nodded enthusiastically. “Yep. I’m convinced that a little making out would push mankind towards world peace much faster.”

Lucas scoffed. “You’re crazy.”  


Eliott’s smile dimmed slightly and Lucas thought he had taken offence but instead Eliott shrugged nonchalantly. “It’s been said.”

“You’re serious?”  


“Why not?” It sounded like a challenge to Lucas.

“I’m not gay.”

Eliott rolled his eyes. “It’s 2019. Kissing a dude doesn’t have to mean you’re gay, it doesn’t have a mean anything if you don’t want it to.”

Lucas had to admit he was curious about what it would be like to kiss Eliott. He wondered what those perfect lips would feel like pressed against his. His warmth and his scent surrounding Lucas. How he would taste. 

Lucas could feel the anticipation starting to tingle underneath his skin. “I don’t know.”

Eliott tilted his head. “Are you scared?”

“No!”

“Well then?” 

Eliott raised his perfect eyebrows, a smirk playing on his full mouth. Lucas wanted to wipe that smirk right off his dumb beautiful face so he grabbed Eliott by the front of his shirt and pulled him forward, smashing their lips together. He didn’t even have time to enjoy the look of shock on Eliott’s face.

Then they were kissing. It was too hard and too fast and too messy. And absolutely fucking perfect.

Eliott quickly got over his initial shock and Lucas felt Elliot’s hands come up, his fingertips grazing Lucas’ cheeks before they cupped his jaw gently tilting his head further to the left. Elliot pulled back a half a second, giving Lucas a chance to take in a small breath, before diving back in at the new angle.

People often equate kissing to fireworks but this wasn’t fireworks It was a small inferno. Bubbling up and slowly consuming Lucas from the inside out. And Lucas realised he wanted to be consumed. He wanted to burn. He had been numb to everything around him for so long and now, he was feeling more than he ever thought he could.

Feeling emboldened by this new sense of wonderment, Lucas brought his other hand up and ran it through Eliott’s hair, scrapping his short nails lightly along Eliott’s scalp. Eliott seemed to approve as his grip on Lucas tightened slightly and he pulled Lucas closer still.

The it was over as Eliott suddenly pulled back, eyes darting to closet door. Lucas was brought back to reality by the muffled voices outside the closet door again.

“I can’t hear anything.” came Basile’s muffled voice.

“Maybe they killed each other.” Arthur offered sarcastically.

The door rattled as whatever was barricading it was taken away. Lucas shot to his feet, wiping the back of his hand over is mouth and straightening his clothes while Eliott unfolded himself from his sitting position at a more leisurely pace, coming to full height as the door opened.

In front of them stood Yann, Arthur, and Basile. All smiling. 

Yann raised his eyebrows.

“So have you guys worked out your issues?”

It was Eliott who spoke first.

“I think you’ve come to an understanding.”

Lucas pushed past his friends.

“You guys are assholes! What kind of bullshit move is it to lock your friends in a closet and leave them? What kind of friends are you?”

Yann rolled his eyes, “Calm down.”

Basile looked genuinely sorry. “We were just trying to help.”

Arthur tried to play it off. “And look, neither one of you are dead, so it all worked out.”

Lucas scoffed, “Whatever. I’m out of here.” 

He turned to Eliott, “You coming?”

Eliott smiled, “Sure, we need discuss this whole world peace thing further.”

Lucas rolled but couldn’t help smiling. “Let’s go.”

Lucas ignored his friends protests and Basile’s confused “World peace?” and pushed through he throngs of party goers, feeling the heat of Eliott close at his back as the older boy followed him.

He was no longer alone and suddenly the dark unknown wasn’t so scary.

**Author's Note:**

> What did you think? Let me know.
> 
> You can follow me on Tumblr @ eviewlw.tumblr.com


End file.
